starbariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Killgar
Killgar is one of two main characters in Starbarians. Together with Hogstrong, he belongs to the eponymous Starbarian warriors, a duo of antiheroes who are described as "the only good guys worse than the bad guys".DeviantART image: Starbarians by ~Harry-Partridge Taking the appearance of a muscular Herculean with multi-coloured hair, a large, pointed chin, and a lightning bolt-shaped nose, Killgar is only interested in "saving" the universe for the fame, rewards, sex and monsters that it brings. Biography Teaser :Main article: Teaser Along with Hogstrong, Killgar visits the planet of Mammoria. For promising to slay The Beast of Gulax, the Starbarians are treated to one month's worth of alcohol, orgies, and food. After the month has passed, however, Killgar suggests that as they have been rewarded in advance, there's no need to kill the monster. They laugh and walk off. The Starbarians' Die :Main article: The Starbarians' Die The two Starbarians land on the planet of Galleron V to rescue Princess Bustilda, who has been kidnapped by the villainous "evil snake wizard" Siad. Despite his apparent intelligence, they quickly overcome him through sheer strength. Killgar continues to mercilessly beat Siad as Hogstrong unties and frees Bustilda. After returning her, the Starbarians are offered one of three potential rewards by the king. Hogstrong instead decides on taking all of it, with Killgar stating they'll take the princess as well, and the two loot all the rewards, kidnap Bustilda themselves, and leave in search of "monsters and boobs". Trivia * Two early (2007) designs of a character known as Ace Spacely can be found on Partridge's DeviantART account. The character was designed for something known only as Space Opera, but several elements, such as the large, pointed chin, seem to have been worked into Killgar's design for Starbarians.DeviantART image: Ace Spacely sketch by ~HarryPartridgeDeviantART image: Ace Spacely by ~HarryPartridge * In the teaser, Killgar has a higher voice than he does in later episodes. Conversely, Hogstrong's voice is oppositely affected in later episodes. * It was said briefly by the king that Killgar comes from a location currently known only as Killgaria.Transcript ("The Starbarians' Die") Gallery Starbarians - HappyHarry.png|2010 artwork of the Starbarians by Harry Partridge.Newgrounds image: Starbarians by HappyHarry Starbarians - Sucho.png|2010 artwork of the Starbarians by Joyce Oder (sucho/NGsucho).Newgrounds image: STARBARIANS by sucho Ace Spacely sketch by Harry Partridge.jpg|2007 Space Opera concept artwork of the character Ace Spacely, who bears similarities to Starbarians' Killgar. Ace Spacely by Harry Partridge.jpg|Further 2007 Space Opera concept artwork of the character Ace Spacely. Hogstrong Killgar Teaser deal.png|Hogstrong and Killgar agree to defeat The Beast of Gulax for the citizens of Mammoria in the teaser. Killgar Hogstrong The Starbarians' Die.png|Hogstrong and Killgar confront Siad in "The Starbarians' Die". Killgar Siad Hogstrong The Starbarians' Die.png|Killgar and Hogstrong defeat Siad, despite the latter winning the game of chance. Killgar Hogstrong The Starbarians' Die 2.png|Killgar and Hogstrong return Princess Bustilda home and await their reward(s). Killgar Hogstrong The Starbarians' Die 3.png|The episode "The Starbarians' Die" ends with the Starbarians continuing their adventure for "more boobs and monsters". References Category:Characters